


Safe

by Eule



Series: Of friendship, trust and failures  - Modern AU [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherhood, Hurt Athos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule
Summary: A mission gone wrong, but the only important thing is, that they are together.





	Safe

The whole situation was a mess. Athos let his head rest on the wall, his back pressed against it, too. He had his knees drawn up, left arm resting on top of them. The right arm was tucked securly between his torso and his thighs. The bullet wound hurts, but they can't do something about it right now. Aramis had wraped it and then had gone to ... he can't remeber. Everything was a little bit fuzzy around the edges. Aramis was gone, so was Porthos. But both would come back to get him, they always do. He tried to get a little bit more comfortable, but hissed when he moved his injured shoulder. Maybe his position wasn't that bad after all. A noise outside the room let him grab his weapon with his left hand, but after a few seconds Aramis' unruly hair appears in the doorway.  
Aramis moved around the broken doorway into the room, they had left Athos in and frowend. His friend looked paler than a few minutes ago, when they had to left him to make sure that no other gang members where inside the old farm house.  
They were send out to burst an illegal ring of weapon dealers. Surely they had known that these man had to have an impressive amount of weapons. But instead the three members they expected, there where a few more inside and the situation had gone rapidly south until the moment Aramis had a good shoot at their boss. After his death no one of the others seemed desperatly interested in saving his buisness and they had run. 

"How are you doing?", he asked and let himself drop down on his knees next to his friend. He took the weapon out of his hand and put the safety on. He won't let him alone again. Athos was pale, blood seeping through the bandage at his shoulder. He had seen the bastard hiding behind the couch and had pushed Aramis out of the way, only to catch the two bullets, which are meant for him. The impact and Aramis stubborn refusal to be pushed away had left him stumbling and he had hit his head at the corner of the table. Another bleeding wound added to the two bullet wholes exactly beside his Velco Vest, bullets still inside. 

"Athos?" "'m fine", the words were slurred a little and he couldn't focus on Aramis. His friend snorts and shrugged out of his jacket to wrap it carefully around Athos without hurting him further, then sits down on his uninjured side to share some body heat.  
"Porthos should be back in a few minutes, he is still outside, searching for a spot with mobile signal so we can get you out of here." Athos blinked and Aramis could see the wheels working behind that thick dark hair. "The other gangmembers? We 'ave to run them down."  
"Our backup, including d'Artagnan is after them. No need to worry, they will get them. Their boss is out, without him they will not be able to form an adequat plan of retreat by themselves. So it should be an easy run down." 

Athos seemed satisfied by the explanation and closed his eyes. His shoulder hurts, his head hurts and he was so cold and tired. Aramis nudged him gently. "Hey, none of that. You have to stay awake." Athos blinked confused, but before he could collect his thoughts Porthos appears in the doorway. 

"How is he? Paramedics will be here in 15 and Treville told me, that d'Artagnan and his team catched the rest of our fleeing gangmembers. They are on their way to the Bastille. The coroner and another team to clean this mess will arrive in time with the paramedics so we can get him to the hospital. 

Aramis nods "Make him stay awake, I have to check the wounds." Porthos lowered himself next to Athos at the space Aramis has vacated a few moments ago, to peek under the blood soaked bandage. The wounds are bleeding freely as short after the bust, but his skin was cold and clammy. As if Porthos had heared Aramis thoughts, he shrugged out of his own jacket and wrapped it around the slim shoulders of his teamleader. Athos eyes snapped open and he blinked rapidly, trying to get the world into focus. "No need to worry. It's only me, trying to get you warm, you're cold." To clarify his point, he wraps an arm around Athos and it was a sign of how he was hurting, that he let his head rest on Porthos broad shoulder instead of the stone wall. Porthos smiles, but was concerned. Aramis as well, he pushed some of the sweaty and bloody hair out of Athos forehead and stood suddenly. 

"Stay with him, I think I'm hearing sirenes." "Not going anywhere." Aramis smiles and leaves the old farm house. Outside he could see an ambulance and two black SUVs in the distance. He waits until they arrive and leads the paramedics into the room his two teammates where waiting in. He looks at his two friends, one of them had saved his life today without thinking about the damage that could be done to his own body and had to supress a shudder. He realized that he can't loose them. And he won't, not today. The will risk their life over and over again, but for today they are safe. They will get Athos to the hospital, then into surgery and after that they will be together. And that means they will be safe. There was nothing more important than that. Porthos caught his eye and smiled, while he holds one of Athos hands in one of his bigger and darker ones. Yes they will be together and safe. Nothing else matters.


End file.
